Kagome's New life and new love
by Pandasalltheway
Summary: Kagome loses everyone but Kilala and Midoriko sends her to Middle Earth as an elf. I know it sounds boring but it is really good please read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people I am still not very good at this but this time it is a crossover! I started reading this pairing and fell in love with it. Sadly there is very few of them so I decided to write one too. It is not as good as some I have read but bear with me on this one. This is a Legolas and Kagome fic. So if you hate this pairing don't randomly decide to flame my story.

Kagome: How is this going to work with the whole Middle Earth Feudal Era thing?

Pandas: You will see in the first chapter ok kags

Legolas: I will be ok with whatever you write Panda

Pandas: Thanks Legolas will you do the disclaimer.

Legolas: Pandas does not own any of the characters from Inuyasha or Lord of the rings. She also does not own any of the creatures or objects. She only owns characters she creates and this story.

Chapter 1

Kagome ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the well her heart pounding from adrenaline and fear. She was covered from head to toe in the blood of demons, and her friends. The final battle had gone very wrong; Miroku's wind tunnel had sucked up him and Sango at the beginning of the horrific massacre. Naraku had expanded it so it would suck up Miroku but Sango raced to save her love resulting in her death as well. Kouga had shown up to join in the battle and sacrificed himself to save Kagome from Inuyasha's betrayal. He had chosen Kikyo in the end and needed the sacred jewel to bring her back to life. He knew Kagome would refuse to give him the jewel for such a selfish wish so he went to Naraku and they made a deal to share a living Kikyo. He would have seceded in killing her had Kouga not been there. Shippo had gotten killed by Kanna who sucked up his soul while the others were distracted leaving him a soul less body which a demon soon devoured leaving nothing but bones and bits of flesh. Kilala still rested on Kagome's shoulder, the only other to survive the slaughter.

Kagome finally made it to the clearing and jumped into the well. The familiar calming blue magic was surrounded her but somehow this time it felt different, it felt dark. She climbed out of the well and opened the doors to the well house. The entire shrine was covered in blood. She raced to the house and when she got inside she was greeted with her family's lifeless bodies staring at her with blank eyes. Her little brother was the worst he had cuts all over his body and burn marks. His favorite video game controller's wire was wrapped around his neck and had been what had killed him. Kagome cried out in sorrow crawling to the kitchen and grabbing a knife. She tried to stab it into her chest but a hand stopped her.

"What do you think you are doing you can't kill yourself! You are my guardian how are you supposed to protect me if you are dead?" A woman's voice exclaimed. Kagome looked up and through her tears she saw the great miko Midoriko staring at her with a stern expression.

"What more do you want from me I have lost everything nothing is left to take! You have finally broken me and all for some stupid jewel! I hate you! Why can't you just let me die I don't want to live anymore! Everyone but Kilala is dead I can't live without them all they were all that mattered to me and they were killed because of you! I can't be in either of these worlds without killing myself!" Kagome wept in anger and sorrow her voice and eyes showing how broken she was. Midoriko got an idea from her words and knew there was a way to fi the broken miko in front of her.

"Then how about a new world, one where they do not know about the jewel. I will have to turn you into a different breed to get you there but no one will know you as the Shikon Miko there it will be unheard of. You will be a simple elf in their eyes nothing special about you. Will you accept this deal? I will give you all the knowledge and supplies you will need to survive in this world so yes, or no?" The deceased miko asked Kagome looking at her with sympathy in her eyes.

"I accept your deal Lady Midoriko as long as Kilala can go with me," Kagome stated calmly now that she had calmed down some. The other miko just smiled at her and nodded her head. She started chanting and Kagome felt pain in her head. Things she didn't know forced their way into her brain, her hair grew down to her thighs, and her ears grew pointy at the tips. Once all the knowledge of Middle Earth was firmly planted in her head there was a flash of light and Kagome and Kilala were in a forest they did not recognize surrounded by elves.

End chapter

Pandas: I hope you liked the first chapter and read the second one which will be up tomorrow. I have to rewatch the lord of the rings movies so I write this accurately.

Kagome: why did all this bad stuff happen to me you jerk

Pandas: I had to have some reason to send you to middle earth here have a cookie *gives cookie*

Kagome: ok *eats cookie*

Legolas: when do I come in

Pandas: chapter 2 or 3

Legolas: ok *also eats cookie that magically appeared*

Pandas: hope you enjoy review please


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is the second chapter of my crossover fic I hope you like it. I would like to thank Lalaiyth Elrrina for the review! I hope other people enjoyed the first chapter as much as her it would help if more would review though. I would also like to thank ShadowRythem for following my story.

Legolas: do I come in during this chapter

Pandas: No

Legolas: darn it

Pandas: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters or lord of the rings characters sadly

Chapter 2

Kagome was disoriented after being transported to another world. Midoriko had the decency to change her clothing to that of an elf woman and remove all of the blood that had previously covered her form. She had left the wound on her side that had been made by Naraku in the battle. In all honesty Kagome hadn't even noticed the poison filled wound. Blackness started to take over her vision and she could faintly make out the forms and voices of other elves before she fell into unconscious bliss.

When Kagome came to she was laying in a bed with a beautiful ceiling staring back at her. She sat up quickly and looked around trying to process where she was. Everything suddenly came back to her and she broke down crying. 'No I won't let this break me I will put my past to rest and move on in this new world that Midoriko has brought me to.' She thought wiping the remaining tears from her face. I am going to have to make graves for them, then Kilala and I can move on and they will rest in peace.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened and a male elf walked in. She could tell by the way he walked he was in charge of her current residence. "I am Lord Elrond. Lady Midoriko has informed me of your arrival and your past," he stated in a regal voice. Hearing that her expression turned to one of alarm as she reached up and grabbed the jewel hanging around her neck. Seeing her alarmed look he spoke again to calm her worries. "Do not worry little elf I will not ask you to fight or use your jewel. Only I and an old friend know of your identity so there is no need to be alarmed. We will talk more of this later but for right now you must eat," just as he said that her stomach growled and she blushed. He let lose a small chuckle at the sight and motioned for her to follow him as he turned around and walked off. She got up and followed him taking small careful steps.

They reached the dining halls and the great doors opened. Kagome was tackled by Kilala's battle form as soon as the doors opened. The fire neko reverted to her smaller form and started cuddling Kagome while purring. "I love you to Kilala I am alright. Have you been a good kitten while I have been gone?" Kagome asked while laughing because of Kilala's tails tickling her sides. Kilala just looked at her and mewled.

"Maybe you should take a seat Lady Kagome. We have much to discuss with you about your stay in Middle Earth," Lord Elrond stated in a regal voice. Kagome nodded and took her seat at the table suddenly very serious so unlike the bubbly girl seen just moments ago.

" What did you have in mind Lord Elrond?" Kagome asked in a serious voice. She had a look on her face that clearly stated she thought something bad would come of this. Lord Elrond thought of the best answer for her question and decided to tell her the truth.

"Lady Midoriko wishes for you to help protect the ring. I know she has given you knowledge of it so no need to explain that. The council meeting will be held tomorrow morning and we would both appreciate it if you would attend," he said in a calm voice as if he was trying not to frighten her. Kagome felt anger and sadness build within her but she knew all along she was sent for this reason. Midoriko would never send her to another world without planning for her to help in some grand quest or something.

"Very well I shall attend this meeting and do all in my power to help with the situation. Now if you don't mind Kilala and I will be taking a walk," she stated in a cold voice and marched out of the room leaving a stunned lord behind. Kagome walked into the gardens of Rivendell and started stroking Kilala. She took a seat on a beautifully carved bench and took in the lovely gardens before her. Suddenly Kilala got up and started running in the direction of the entrance to the Elvin city.

"Kilala get back here you will run into somebody! What has gotten into you?" Kagome yelled as she raced after the demonic kitten trying to figure out what caused this. Kagome rounded a corner and found a sight that was both amusing and dreadful. Kilala had jumped onto the head of the elf prince of Mirkwood and was currently rolling in his hair. The poor prince had an expression confusion and amusement on his face as he took a purring Kilala and held her out for Kagome to grab.

"I believe this cat is yours," he said in an amused voice and all Kagome could think at the moment is why me.

End chapter

I hope you liked this chapter and go to my page to vote on the poll for this story. Please review or I kill off someone. Not Legolas though. He is too awesome for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody this is chapter 3! I hope you have all enjoyed this story and want to continue reading it. I hope you all like it. I would also like to apologize for saying Legolas wasn't in the last chapter when he was I noticed that when I had posted it and I was like NOOOOOO!

Legolas: you lied to me

Pandas: I didn't mean to

Kagome: why did we have to meet in such an embarrassing way

Pandas: I thought it would be funny

Legolas and Kagome: face palm

Pandas: I don't own Lord of the rings or Inuyasha Now on with the story

Chapter 3

Kagome looked at the elf's amused look and nervously took Kilala. The other elves were quietly chuckling at the whole scene and Legolas himself seemed very amused by the situation he ended up in. Legolas being the gentleman he was bowed to Kagome and introduced himself.

"Hello I am Legolas Greenleaf it is a pleasure to meet you," Legolas said in an amused voice. Kagome nearly blushed in embarrassment especially when the other elves started to chuckle.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi it is a pleasure to meet you as well. I am sorry about Kilala I don't know what caused her to act this way. We are not even here a day and she is already getting into trouble," Kagome said in a tired voice just imaging all the trouble Kilala would get in during the days to come. Legolas started chuckling at her expression as if reading her thoughts.

"Hopefully I will see you again before my visit is over. It was wonderful to meet you Lady Kagome," he stated in a somewhat flirty voice. This time Kagome did blush I mean who wouldn't with a hot elf prince flirting with you.

"I hope so Prince Legolas. This was a rather interesting meeting," Kagome stated in an equally flirty voice as she walked away towards her room. As soon as she was locked safely in her room she started talking to Kilala. "Why did you have to do that you silly kitten! That was so embarrassing and he just had to be cute to top it all off," Kagome kept mumbling to herself about cute elf princes and evil kittens out to get her. So caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Lord Elrond enter until he spoke.

"So I hear something interesting happened between you and Prince Legolas. He told me about a pretty elf woman he ran into and mentioned she was chasing a kitten named Kilala sound familiar?" He asked in an amused voice already knowing the answer from her earlier mumblings and the blush on her face.

"Nope not at all. Lord Elrond I have a question. Would it be alright if I had a service for my friends it would help their souls rest and Kilala and I to come to terms with their deaths?" Kagome sniffled. She was on the verge of tears now but cheered up when Lord Elrond nodded his head yes.

"Lady Midoriko and I already planned this for you that is what I originally came here for. We have had graves made out in the garden I will take you and Kilala there and leave you to say your goodbyes," he said with sympathy in his eyes. He guided Kagome and Kilala to the gardens and then left them just as he said he would. Kagome stood tall before her friends graves and walked in front of Miroku's first.

"Miroku you were like a brother to me and it pains me to see you pass without even a body to burry. I had always hoped you and Sango would get a chance to be together in life, but I guess you will have to make do with death. I love you big brother," Kagome said with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Sango, you were my best friend and the closest thing I had to a sister. I love you _Onee-san (Big sister)," she then moved onto Kouga's grave. "Kouga you goofy wolf. I may not have loved you in the way you wished but I still loved you and it pains me to see you go," she walked to her grandfather's grave tears pouring down her face at this point."Grandfather I never listened to you although I should have. You have done so much for me and I took it all for granted. May you rest in peace." _

_ "Mother, you were always so understanding and supportive through all of this. You always did everything you could to help me and Souta.I love you," Kagome then went to her brothers grave with tears and hiccups wracking her body. "Souta you were the most annoying, loving, and sweet little brother a girl could ask for," she whispered unaware of her audience._

_ "Shippo, I loved you like the son I have never had and was honored to be called your mother. Rest well my little kit," Kagome whispered sorrow lacing her every word erasing all traces of the happy elf she was before. Kagome thought of her time with all of her friends and remembered something they learned on one of their travels on a island called Hori island. The song of parting._

_"Father once said to me_

_Many moons ago_

_A demon hand will defend_

_Mother once said to me _

_There is more that you must know_

_A mortal hand will sustain_

_Two hands together _

_Incomplete alone_

_Balance and union _

_And the gate will open_

_Go my children go _

_Go to crimson flames_

_To save_

_Our children _

_The light of memory_

_Remains," Kagome sang the song of parting in hopes of helping her friends pass on. Meanwhile her observer decided to make himself know._

_ "That was a lovely song, but I have never heard it anywhere before," a male voice said. Kagome whirled around to come face to face with the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf. Kagome's last thought was 'how long was he there?'_

_End chapter_

_I know the song was random but I love it and just had to add it in. Please review and vote on the poll for this story._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey this is chapter four. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, fallowed, or favorite my story. This story has gotten more attention than I had hoped for and that makes me so happy. I still need more votes on my poll for this story so please go to my profile and vote on it.

Pandas: Hey Legolas, where's Kagome?

Legolas: She's in the emo corner again.

Pandas: She really needs to get over how you two ran into each other you are about to go on a journey with her.

Kagome: Fine.

Pandas: Legolas the disclaimer

Legolas: Pandas does not own any of the lor characters, objects, or scenes. The same goes for Inuyasha.

Chapter four.

"Yes it is a lovely song. I learned it from a group of children my friends and I saved. They called it the song of parting," Kagome stated in a sad voice. She decided to ask him how long he had been there to put herself at ease but before she could Kilala had already jumped onto his head and was rolling around in his hair. The elf had a look of confusion before he figured out what was on his head. Once he figured out it was Kilala he looked highly amused. Kagome herself was letting out tiny giggles at the scene. "I guess I figured out why Kilala jumped on you. She must really like your hair," Kagome managed to get out in between giggles.

"I suppose so. Nice to know that your cat appreciates my hair," Legolas said in amusement. He took the kitten off of his head and started petting her. Kilala started purring and Legolas smiled. He handed her back to Kagome and stood. "If you were wondering I got here when you said your goodbyes to your brother," he said over his shoulder. Kagome watched him as he walked away. 'How come whenever I meet a cute guy it is in weird, embarrassing ways?' Kagome thought to herself before standing and walking back to her room Kilala in her arms, her earlier sorrow forgotten.

Kagome lay down in her bed and drifted off into a peaceful sleep with Kilala curled up beside her. The following morning when Kagome woke she quickly got out of bed and started preparing herself for the meeting. Once she looked presentable she grabbed her cloak and Kilala and made her way towards the council chambers. Many of the council looked at her in shock as she walked into the meeting room. Legolas being one of those but unlike the others his was more of a pleasantly surprised instead of a there's a woman here. The heir of Gondor, Aragon, stared at her with curiosity. She smiled at Legolas and gave Aragon a nod in which they both returned.

"Once she had taken her seat Lord Elrond started talking about the ring and how it must be destroyed. She only half listened to him instead she watched the hobbit who had brought it. She started paying attention again when Boromir started talking. She knew where this was going; there were many people who had wanted to use the sacred jewel for their own gain. They thought if they made a wish to help man it would all be over but that had been a selfish wish so she refused to let it take place. She stood from her seat and glared at the foolish man.

"Have you not heard what Lord Elrond said? The ring will not let you use it, it will corrupt you and use you as a way to get found. It wants to get found and go back to Mordor where it will be used for the destruction of Middle Earth!" Kagome yelled at Boromir. He looked taken aback by the fact that a woman would dare yell at him and just when he was about to yell back Legolas intervened.

"Kagome is right, the ring must be destroyed," Legolas said as Kagome took her seat again. Just when they thought the argument was over a dwarf got up and tried to break the ring with his axe only to have it shattered to pieces. He sat there dumb founded until Lord Elrond explained how the ring could only be destroyed by someone throwing into the fires of mount doom. This caused everyone to get into a fight until the hobbit made an announcement.

"I will take the ring to Mordor though I know not the way," the little hobbit, Frodo, said in a confident voice even though his aura screamed fear. One by one the members of the fellowship steped forward.

" I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear," the wizard Gandalf said in a gentle voice placing his hand on the hobbits shoulder.

"You have my sword," Aragon said in a comforting voice.

"And my bow," Legolas stated walking to the hobbits side with confidence.

"And my axe," Gimli said while glaring at Legolas who returned it full force.

"You carry the fate of all of us little one, if this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir said in a tone that was hard to describe.

"Kilala and I will assist you in any way we can on your journey, however long it is," Kagome said surprising Lord Elrond who thought she would deny Midoriko's request.

" 's not going anywhere without me!" Sam said as he ran from his hiding place.

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," stated Lord Elrond somewhat knowingly.

Pippin and Merry ran out from their hiding places as well. "Wait, we're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us," Merry said.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing" said Pippin a proud look on his face.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry said looking at his cousin.

"Very well, 11 companions. You shall be known as the fellowship of the ring," Lord Elrond said in a serious voice.

"So, where are we going?" Pippen asked.

End chapter

Sorry it's bad I rushed to get it up on time.

Pandas: please read and review and I will add more romance between Kagome and Legolas

Kag & Leg: Please review


End file.
